


A white day just for you

by redelice



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelice/pseuds/redelice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a friend. I usually do not write so sorry for that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. I usually do not write so sorry for that.

_Fish do run and cakes tend to lie. Welcome to night vale._

Good evening night vale today is a special extra episode. You might remember our last segment on my personal life, something which the management did not like. But today they made a exception, as it is white day.

A day where you go out and tie ribbons around people's necks trying to suffocate them with the love you have to give them. If they survive, good, they are bound to you by the strings of faith and will continue to do so until death do you part. Yes I too have celebrated this and boy am I happy. The shameless bliss I am experiencing right now can not be described even in spoken words. This morning on Night Vale's annual white day Carlos and I put or fragile starting relationship to the test by giving it the white day ... experience.

We passed. We undoubtedly passed. And in order to celebrate this whole ordeal I was granted this white day special, I was granted the permission to talk about what I love to talk about most besides our beloved community. My sweet darling Carlos.

You know, before us existed I wouldn't have known what it was like. Waking up in a warm bed. Breakfast made for you. Cooking dinner in the evening to satisfy one's smooth skinned dark stomach. I would not have known at all. Not about the quirks a partner can have, from snoring when we went out on friday night and mister gets home with a little too much ale in his stomach, to walking around on bare feet around the house. In which my handsome devil's feet would get cold and he would shove them under his significant other's bum to get them to heat up again.

My heart flutters at the mere thought of it. Butterflies roam my stomach in search of the love that was put into it so affectionately. --A side note to that. Do not swallow or inhale pesticides to get rid of those, they will settle down after a while or digest naturally.

Back to the bundle of euphoric emotions that is me. I told dear Carlos that I had to run this extra show but knowing he's so comfortable on the couch at home, listening to my voice filling the void around him I can't help to want to tease him. Nudging him to keep him awake and listening to my voice. Back in Svits they had a thing called sexting and back then I was very very curious about it. Despite both of us having a phone I want to try this on a whole new level with my handsome rogue, Carlos. As the song goes. I wanna do bad things to you--


	2. A desk

I can sense him listening, thinking what on earth am I thinking of doing and I have to admit. Even I am not sure of what I am about to say or speculate I would do but perfect Carlos. This is just for you. My hands would push those test results off your desk. Papers dropping down messily on the floor. Your eyes would look up and with a frown on your face you'd question my actions. Carefully putting aside the rack of test tubes I would return to crawl on your desk. Legs dangling over the edge around you, your hands resting on my knees as you try to reason with my antics.   
“Oh no dear Carlos.” I said. “Not this time!”  
Leaning forward I would press my lips against your forehead, kissing it just once. As you would always kiss mine so tenderly.  
“Uhuh” You say, nervously tugging at the seams of my ribbed dark red pants. Biting your lower lip as one of your hands would stroke up to tug on my suspender. Frolicking around with it until my lips had moved lower.

A gentle kiss on the cheekbone, another on your jawline. The faint hint of a stubble never bothered me as much as it did you when I had it. How is that? Losing my mind in thought I did not notice you slid my suspenders down my shoulders, thumbs carefully massaging my shoulders. Opening my mouth to speak I found out not a word would roll of my tongue as smoothly as it would do normally. The spicy view of my boyfriend, leaving his work beside him to take care of my needs. And heck are my needs big today. Before you'd find the courage to finally scold me on my timing I had already silenced those dark lovely lips with my own, locking you in place as I pushed you back into your chair. My fingers finding the collar of your lab coat to pull you up, pull you up to mingle tongues with me passionately.

When your arms would wrap around me to keep me in place I raised my hands to your shoulders. Curling my fingers around the curve of your trapezoid muscle. Fingers gently stroking the tense hard muscles until they had finally relaxed. I could see your eyes close after another stroke of my fingers. The noises I hear. Oh my god, they are perfect. The soft groan when I started which turned into a, almost purring sound coming from deep down your throat. Slumping my forehead against yours I look in those slowly opening eyes, finding them staring up at me.   
“Cecil,” You sighed. “You are the devil in disguise you know that.”   
Almost proud at that I would smile and nod. “Uhuh”   
Please don't let him cut it off here is what I begged all thousand non-existing gods for. To let this moment drag out as long as we both wanted it to be. You got up and your fingers curled around my bow tie, tugging me off your desk. Is this the part where you throw me out?

I could see your smile turn into a cheeky smirk as you dragged me along to your couch. It was not the door. For goodness sake it was not the door! Feeling my heart skipping one of its two beats you sat down. Still having a firm grip on my bow tie you got me tripping over on top of your lap. Straddling you I felt hands running up and down my legs again. Oh god I'm losing this again. 

Aaah..... And now I will have to take a small break for. The weather!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Why am I still continuing this. I should stick to drawing xD. Enjoy!


End file.
